Demon Destiny
by TheFanFicAddict
Summary: I'm working on the title still. Sam has a addiction to demon blood and wishes he could change things. What happens if he goes into his 16y old body still with demon abilities? Will he change - and for better or worse? A/N - should i edit some things?
1. Chapter 1

I got a random urge to write this and as it is 4am and i have had an energy drink i thought it would be a perfect time to write. Note sarcasm as it means i probably have made many mistakes!

* * *

Sam stared down at his large hand in a pose which previously was described as brooding by his annoying older brother Dean. Of course at this moment in time Sam would give anything for his big brother to make some joking quip at him. The truth had come out – Dean knew about the demon blood. He knew Sam had it in him and worst of all; he had willingly drunk Ruby's blood, even going as far as to develop a craving for it.

It wasn't fair, even the angels could not figure out why his abilities were developing so rapidly but then he blew it in the worst possible way just because he could not handle the smell of demon blood. No more than that, when the demon was beneath him he felt such power coursing through his veins and an undeniable pull towards the demon.

He felt different though, maybe it was just from drinking from a demon other than Ruby or maybe it was due to the look of pure disgust and horror on Dean's face but something definitely felt weird.

* * *

Hours later when he was locked in the demon proof panic room the weird feeling was forgotten and was instead overtaken by pure panic.

Then the visions started; himself, Alistair, his mother and worst of all Dean; his big brother, his protector, screaming that he was a monster.

Then things took an even stranger turn, Ava appeared; the dead psychic who had first seemed so normal and kind but who quickly turned into a soldier for the demons and who tried to kill him. This vision or hallucination was the strangest.

Flashback

'Sam' a voice definitely female but otherwise non-descriptive called out.

He turned around sharply, knowing it was simply a result of being deprived of demon blood but still being cautious.

Then she appeared. Ava looked exactly as she did the last time he saw her but her eyes now looked darker and her skin paler.

'Would you prefer, boy king?' her tone seemed joking but the words carried a sinister edge – how could they not be sinister when coming from one of the last contestants to be the demon solider; the one to rule along side yellow eyes.

'Oh come on, don't even pretend to fight it – your something special and you can't deny that you're leaning towards the demons side' She chuckled lightly this time, the same dark grin on her face.

'No. I never wanted this' he said strongly despite his feelings of weakness.

'You know if the angels thought that you could change wouldn't they simply send you back in time as they did your brother? The thing is all roads lead to the same destination and for you that is to be the boy king' her tone was mocking but the underlying truth in her statement made all the impact.

Was it true? If he could go back, before any of this started, before his Mum's death or Jessica's would it change his destiny?

The next thing he knew Ava was laid on top of him pinning him down. He felt in a trance and before he knew what was happening, fresh blood was pouring down his throat, it was Ava's which meant it wasn't real – was he that desperate for blood? Was he really an addict to demon blood?

Then suddenly images started to rush through his brain, all flashing to fast for him to comprehend.

Ava's blood continued to splatter on him and she lowered her body closer to his. He didn't want this; he didn't want any of it.

'Then stop it' whispered Ava.

The next thing he knew Ava was flung to the other side of the room, of course this was just a hallucination; it didn't mean anything – did it? Before he could ponder this thought further he collapsed on to the floor.

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry to say i did not error check properly :( This story probably won't have a pairing in it. REVIEW!!

* * *

Sam was surprised to wake up not in the demon proof panic room but in what appeared to be a small, cheap motel room. Rather then relief Sam felt pure panic, was he being more consumed by hallucinations or had he been kidnapped by other hunters wishing to kill him? Looking around quickly he discarded the later notion; if it were hunters he would not have been left alone, especially not with weapons within arms distance.

He knew he would not figure out anything laying there and so he sat up quickly only to find something odd. He felt strange, lighter. Standing up he walked over to the mirror and in his head he screamed. Outside his head of course all that happened was his mouth formed a small 'O' and his brow furrowed.

It was him. But it couldn't be. He looked so much younger. He was still at an impressive height despite being several inches shorter then the previous day but he just looked different. Gone were the harsh lines and the scars. His hair was a lighter colour and his body held less tension, but it was definitely him.

'What the hell is going on?' he thought.

Looking around he saw a battered copy of 'Lord of the flies' and a notebook which laid open. At first glance they appeared insignificant but Sam then noticed something. A date in the margin, in his handwriting, a date that stated the year as 1999.

Was it possible that he had time-travelled? No the Angel would never be that kind to him and no one else had the power to send him back. It had to be another hallucination. It all made sense now, Ava had said about going back ad now his mind was creating images due to his deprival of demon blood. That what this had to be – a hallucination, nothing more, nothing less.

'Sammy, I thought you wanted a lift to school. Guess I was wrong, better yet you realised the complete pointlessness of going to that horror house they call educational' it was Dean, a Dean untainted by hell and unknowing of what he was.

It might just be his imagination but he would be damned if he ignored a good hallucination.

Even though he knew it was not real he still felt tears in his eyes. Why couldn't this be real?

'Sam?'

Oh, he had almost forgotten – normally he would have raced into the adjoining room and given the evils to Dean (who called them his kicked puppy eyes).

'I'm ready to go now'

He would play it cool till this hallucination ended. He deserved a few moment of peace even if it was simply his mind recalling memories of happier times.

Despite trying to act normal, Dean kept on shooting worried glances at him when he thought he wasn't looking.

'You know Dad will be back soon he's only on a simple salt and burn'

Oh Dean (or the hallucination) thought he was upset about his Dad, an easy conclusion due to the fact that most of his anger was caused by Dad and hunting.

Before he could control himself he found the words slipping out his mouth.

'When is it ever simple for a Winchester?'

With those parting words he clambered out of the car. Dean looked slightly down-hearted. Great, even in a hallucination he messed everything up he thought.

* * *

Can you please review? It does not have to be much, just a few words :D Please. More reviews = happy author = more updates


	3. Chapter 3

I will be updating this less frequently unless i get reviews.

* * *

Sam wandered around the school aimlessly. He could vaguely remember the school but how was he to know his timetable – they moved so often and he had not been to school at all in years.

He was saved from his wanderings by a tall teen (still shorter than him) who had short black hair and bright blue eyes.

'Come on Sam, we have Miss. Thomson first and you know how she is' the boy whispered a small smile on his face.

It was Matt; the boy had been a good friend of his while at the school. Of course he only knew him for a few months before he moved away and never saw him.

Minutes later and Sam found himself sat on a small wooden desk. Matt sat across from him and was frantically filling in the last few questions on a work sheet.

It was so surreal, this hallucination was already longer then the others and there was no sign of an angry, well angry anyone. Wasn't this the part where someone appeared and started screaming that he was no longer the boy going to school but the man who felt pleasure from drinking the blood of a demon?

'Sam, what do you think the author is trying to convey with this use of vivid imagery?' the teacher said staring at him.

It was easy for Sam to answer the question and soon enough he found himself sat back, thoughts wandering once again.

The next few hours passed by quickly and before he knew it lunchtime had arrived. Matt started to drag him to the lunch rooms but he pulled away muttering an excuse and slipping a strict teachers name in – it worked every time.

'Ouch, don't worry, I will save you a seat' with that Matt raced of and joined up with a large group of boys.

Something felt strange. He didn't know why but his instincts were screaming at him. Something was wrong.

Sam walked briskly through the school, eyes alert and body tense. Then he saw why it felt strange. There was a girl; just a typical girl but there was a demon possessing her. He didn't know how he knew it but he knew it was true.

He glanced around the corridor and after seeing it devoid of anyone but him and the demon he called out:

'Cristo'

The girl's body immediately jerked around and her eyes filled with black. The demon then twisted her hand. Of course it did nothing to Sam, he knew if he could handle Alistair that a lower class demon wouldn't even be able to touch him.

'You don't belong.' She seemed shocked but her words still held strong.

Without warning a blanket of black smoke surrounded her.

'Sam, I don't have long but listen this is real. I don't know why or how but you're in the past. Find me Sam……. I need…….. It's…..important….' the smoke disappeared as quickly as it appeared taking the voice along with it, leaving the body slumped on the floor.

That voice – it was Ruby. If what she said was true then maybe he could change things. Before he could contemplate more his phone rung.

'Sam, listen we need you back a.s.a.p, no ones hurt but were leaving now.' It was Deans voice and Sam could detect an underlying hint of fear and excitement.

* * *

Please review!!!

Thank's to Maggiedoodle18; my only reviewer :( im very glad you like the story so far and i hope your not disapointed.


	4. Chapter 4

Second chapter today :D I may not update as frequently for the rest of the week as i have a maths module on thursday that i need to revise for and after that my sisters back so i wont have the laptop. Please do review though :)

* * *

Despite Dean telling him that no one was hurt he still found himself rushing back. Even if he could not change the past the least he could do was spend the time with his family. But what could be so important as to ring him?

In some ways he was glad for the interruption; after what Ruby revealed he did not really want to attend the rest of his classes.

He raced back quickly but at a steady pace making it back to the motel room in 11 minutes and 36 seconds.

When he entered the room he was shocked to see his dad; John Winchester, standing beside Dean.

'Dad' Sam called a small smile appearing on his face. It had been so long since he had seen his dad and so much had happened since then, he had changed. Before he could stop himself he found his arms wrapping around his father and pulling him into a tight hug.

John was surprised at first but quickly hugged back, after all signs of affection were rare with his youngest son. His eyes met Deans and he mouthed 'He okay?' Dean simply nodded a small smile present on his face.

After a few moments Sam regained control of himself and slipped out of his fathers warm arms. The moment of affection was quickly put to the side.

'Have you found a new hunt?' Sam questioned and while at 16 this would have been fake interest he know felt differently – hunting really was important and the only lifestyle he could lead.

'Demons, it's real big. A group of us hunters are meeting up and boys I really think this could be the lead we need to find the demon that killed your mother" His fathers voice held excitement for the hunt and for revenge.

Sam felt so many conflicting thoughts and emotions within him. He did not think he would have to deal with Azazel so soon. Maybe it was a good thing, they could kill the yellow eyed demon and he could live a normal (well normal for him) life. Or was destiny inevitable, would Lilith still rise and the seals be broken. He still had demon blood in him and nothing could change that.

Demon blood, oh god he wanted some, just one last drink to satisfy his cravings then he would stop. Maybe he could still change.

He had yet to use his psychic abilities in this time but he knew that the power still layed within him. If anything his abilities seemed to have grown, earlier on he could sense the demon even before he saw her.

His dad seemed to take his momentarily pause to think as a sign that he was tired.

'Pack and then you can sleep in the car'

While normally he didn't follow his Fathers commands this one was simple and logical so he did just that.

Dream

There stood Jake Talley the man who killed him. The man who caused Dean to make the deal. Here he was just stood there coated in blood.

'Long time no see Sammy' Jakes voice held a darker edge but was still recognisable as the army man with such naive notions when they first met.

'I'm not sure why Dean saved you but boy am I glad he made that deal. I heard he begged and screamed for the pain to stop every day. I bet he is so disappointed in you – he went to hell only to come back to find you a monster'

'Shut up!' Sam screamed shoving over Jake. Jakes throat was angled so perfectly and blood was pulsing so quickly. The next thing Sam knew warm blood had filled his mouth.

End dream

'Sam you alright there, sounded like a very good dream – if you catch my drift' Dean said a cocky grin on his face.

'Were just stopping for gas, you need anything'

Sam rather than replying shoved upon the door and walked passed the very smug looking Dean.

'Its very normally for a teenage boy Sam, even I had them, well not really I was so fine that i……'

The rest of what Dean said never reached his brain. Sam held the newspaper up closer. It was a picture of Ava, much younger but Ava and it said she was dead. The report said that 16yr old Ava Wilson died under strange circumstances yesterday night, it then went on to say that the cause of death was seemingly from blood loss yet no injuries were found to match that theory. It was almost like while she slept the blood was drained from her somehow.

This had nothing to do with him though – did it?


End file.
